Cure
The Cure is humanity's last defense against a plague. Once a plague becomes spotted, countries will begin to spend money on cure development shortly after. The cure, once completed, causes development teams to rush all over the world to begin to rapidly heal the infected. Once all of the infected have been cured, the game ends in a defeat. Research Facilities How to stop the cure * Plagues are more likely to be spotted through severity rises caused by gaining symptoms. To avoid early cure progress, avoid gaining severe symptoms. ** In Mega-Brutal difficulty, plague discovery can happen randomly even without symptoms later on in the game. * The amount of money countries will spend depends on plague severity and lethality. * Delaying the cure is very important (General options are: Evolve Genetic Hardening 1 and 2 to slow future research, and evolve Genetic ReShuffle 1/2/3, or evolve stifling symptoms such as Coma, Seizures, Paralysis and insanity to further delay research, or make the plague deadlier to kill off valued research contributors). * Warnings will be issued in popups when cure development has reached 25%, 50%, 75%, 95%, and lastly, 100%. * You will be given the tip to use Drug Resistance abilities to delay the cure once it reaches 75%, and the tip to take some extra actions if it reaches 95%. Strangely, Drug Resistance abilities does not impact the cure, but most of the traits it leads to does. * Even if the cure has been completed, doing anything that sets back progress (such as evolving Genetic Reshuffle or destroying Gen-Sys / WHO labs) will still bring down the cure progress, preventing anymore people from being cured and allowing them to be reinfected. * The more dead people they have, the less money they can spend (Because of less researchers and taxpayers). However some government actions can restore broken flasks such as Martial Law. * Countries can no longer contribute towards future cure progress once they gain the "Government has collapsed" or "Government has fallen" government actions. * How much money they are spending can be found in their information screen. * Abilities such as Genetic Hardening 1 and 2, and symptoms like Coma and Seizures will increase the money needed to complete research. Genetic ReShuffle will actually decrease the total money already spent. * Another factor in cure speed is how much the researchers work, which depends on the difficulty setting. It is unknown how exactly this affects the cure progress, but it is obvious that the more they work, the faster the cure will progress. Variations of Cure with other pathogens Nano-Virus * Being a microscopic robot, the Nano-Virus can become immune to modern medicines making a conventional cure ineffective to almost useless. What takes place instead of the Cure is the Cure Broadcast, which is designed to activate the built-in kill switch. * What makes the Cure Broadcast truly different is the fact that it starts at the beginning of the game, when the player does not have much DNA to get counter-cure traits. * While the cure meter rapidly builds up if left unattended, the Nano-Virus has many more options in the abilities section to delay the broadcast in return, and they can impact the cure research more than how convectional methods does. In addition, certain symptoms that can delay cure will have no base cost. * It's best to obtain Kill Switch Stasis to significantly delay the Cure effort and allowing it to be slowed down to a crawl. * However, convectional counter-cure abilities are still available, and should also be taken into account. Necroa Virus * A Necroa Virus is easy to cure as it lacks many cure delaying symptoms and abilities and inherently requires less time for a cure to be researched, it also kills VERY slow on it's own. However, once zombies have been created, however, the cure is no longer a guaranteed defeat as the zombies will not be able to be cured and can continue killing and creating more zombies. The virus will lose the ability to kill without zombies however. Simian Flu * In the Simian Flu DLC, the cure is instead developed by Gen-Sys, the company which developed and accidentally released the virus. * Once they admit that they created the Simian Flu, they will take over all cure research from governments and use existing data to speed up the cure dramatically. * They may set up labs near ape colonies to gather data and capture apes to use them in deadly experiments, as well as other countries with large ape population. * If a Gen-Sys lab is successfully raided and overwhelmed by rampaging apes, the cure progress will take a noticeable hit due to lost research and players may gain some DNA as well. Shadow Plague * The Shadow Plague can not undergo cure research until Shadow Blessing is acquired. * If the cure reaches to 100%, then there would be a news pop-up saying that the vampire is being poisoned every time it feeds because people are injected with the cure. This could eventually cause the game to end in defeat. * Destroying Templar Bases before the cure will remove a considerable amount of progress. * Like the Gen-Sys labs, WHO also uses labs to speed up research dramatically, however, a Blood Rage is entirely possible to destroy it, damaging cure progress in the process, as well as giving you some more DNA. Trivia * In the scenario Sovereign Default, there are 282 active research facilities, with China having the most potential investment into a cure, spending at maximum $16,051.84 per day (the same amount as 14 facilities operating under key conditions). * In the scenario Golden Age, there are 375 active research facilities, with most countries having a 20% research budget. China has 14 research facilities, spending at maximum $16,051.84 per day. * Bolivia has the least amount of research facilities, in any given scenario. * When the leaving country and destination country are wiped out while the research team is flying to the destination country, research and flying back is still done without anyone alive in either country. Gallery ru:Лекарство Category:Cure Category:Gameplay Category:Hazards